The Void
by ambecca
Summary: The continued story of The Warframes. The story follows a Tenno of the name by Juno. A couple of months have come and gone and she's living life to the fullest. She meets some Prime Warframes who are very high up; Primes are royalty and they are expected to be treated as such. With great power, comes greed..
How long had it been since I came back to the Dojo? I lost track after a few months. We've been trying to find other sleeping Tenno, to protect them from the enemy. We were always too late. He and I stood quietly in front of a broken cryopod, a torn mask lay in a dried up pool of blood.

"This is the seventh one, in two weeks. Two!" Yelled Oberon, not at me, but he was beginning to become angry; yet he rarely does. He slammed his Magistar on the ground between us, forcing me to cringe in response. "I really doubt it's our fault. Maybe she's giving us the information far too late?" I said aloud, hoping to calm him down.

"I don't think the Lotus would do that.. Would she, Loki?" He turned to me and his Warframes eyes burned into mine, it made me uneasy. I merely looked away and shrugged in answer. "I wouldn't know," I said to myself. "She never really helped me in the first place."

Oberon sighed and waved me closer to him, "Come on, let's just get back to Eota and go home." He quickly looked away and left the scene; but I stayed back. I liked to collect things from our trips, and this torn mask would be one of my items. I kneeled next to the pod, and leaned over to grab said mask. But I stopped midway when I got the chilly feeling of someone else behind me. I felt even worse when my scanners showed nothing.

I quickly grabbed the mask but instantly froze. There was a dead, mutilated body inside the pod, staring right up at me. The face of the Tenno was barely visible, but I could see it. The sacred gaze of a mere child. I blinked, and it vanished.

I was faintly aware of someone sweeping me off my feet and running off with me clutched to their chest. I could barely hear them calling my name, but it sounded muffled. Like I was submerged in water. I couldn't reply. I couldn't see, I couldn't move, I couldn't even breath. I eventually just slipped into the darkness.

When I woke up, I was back inside of Eota. We were still on Neptune, I could tell. "Eota," I called out. "Where is Oberon?"

No answer.. He hadn't spoken to me since we were last on Earth, a long time ago.

I glanced up and mentally noted that I was in the lower compartment area. I carefully stood up, and veered near the wall in case I needed help. I didn't need to. "Oberon?" I called again, and went silent as I spotted him pacing in front of the console. Low and behold.. Eota was projected out and speaking to Oberon.

"Eota!" I called out, and stumbled forward to greet my Cephalon. He turned to me, horrified as he disappeared, leaving me in stunned silence. Oberon quickly came to my side and helped me stand straighter, allowing me to balance.

"Loki, please. Relax," He said, as if nothing just happened. "You had one crazy day today, what happened to you?" I shook my head, dazed as I tried to remember. I was only answered with a painful throb in the back of my head. "I.. I am afraid I don't know.." I meekly replied, prying myself from his clawed hands and moving in the direction of the console; only to be pulled back to him. "Oh, no you don't. You need to rest until we get home. There's been some.. Complications, but we are leaving now." I wanted to object, I really did. But a part of me knew better and I slithered back downstairs, and settled with curling up inside the Arsenal.

Searching through my Inventory, I found the mask. I decided to leave it in there until I could talk to Ash about all of this. Ash.. Oh gosh, where was he when I needed him? On another planet, I suppose.. No matter, I'll just nap until we get back to the Dojo.

I was awoken later by a sudden feeling that something was wrong. I knew what was wrong. Oberon had left me alone. I groggily stood up and stretched, feeling a little sore from falling asleep with Loki on. Ignoring my screaming muscles, I quickly made my way off the ship and almost pranced into the Dojo.

That one Tenno's name I always forgot was guarding the open door; waving at me, calling out my name and greeting me. "Hello, Tenno! Have you by chance seen Oberon? He disappeared when I turned away." I breathlessly asked him; running around wearing a living metal suit wasn't always easy when gravity was a present factor.

"Yes, I have. He just returned. He went into one of the research rooms, I think." I nodded and treaded back to Eota, who of course was still ignoring me. I suppose he was just mad I left him alone while he almost got dismantled.

Fitting myself into the Arsenal, I sighed and called out, "Eota, will you help me get Loki off?"

My heart skipped a beat when he actually showed himself to me, and I smiled underneath my visor. "My Eota, you look as pleasant as ever." He didn't answer as he quietly worked around and slipped me out of the suit.

"Thank you," I said. "I will be leaving now, you just go rest on a landing bay."

"Of course, you are most welcome, Operator."

I darted out of the ship just as the door closed and I watched him as he flew off, admiring the swirls of blues and greens assisted with matte black on his exterior.

I shrugged and walked back to the entrance of the Dojo, quietly waving back to the no named Tenno and quickly turned down the left hall.

At the very end of this hall, sat an elevator running upwards. All of the Tenno rooms, whether occupied or not, were on the bottom level. The floor I was just on. On the second, were all the wonderful gardens and the special statutes the Lotus had given to us for certain things. And on the third was the research rooms, the expanded barracks, and the room we used to plan for the Dark Sectors.

I had a sinking feeling that Oberon was actually in the Dark Sectors room; which worried me because I don't think I had access to this place. As we rarely used it. But against all odds, I lumbered my way through the seemingly never ending twisting halls of our home and managed to find the room.

When the door actually slid open for me and I stepped in, I froze.

The table for planning had been activated and surrounding the table were several figures that I immediately recognized. Oberon, followed by Mag Prime, Saryn Prime, Rhino Prime, and Ember Prime.

I cringed when they all glanced at me because I knew I had interrupted something highly important, especially since there were Primes present. I dropped to my knees and pressed my hands to my thighs as I bowed my head and squeaked out, "I am so sorry. I did not realise the room was occupied. I was told Oberon was in here and I had a wish to see him.." I trailed off as the biggest one, the Rhino Prime, shifted and leaned toward me.

I ducked my head lower and hissed as I realised I was beginning to tremble. But then again, who wouldn't? Each Prime Warframe was an equal to a king or queen back on the Old Earth. And I had barreled in on four of them. I felt the sudden urge to be wearing Loki as everyone stayed silent and stared. I didn't dare move.

I tensed as I heard fast-pacing steps lurch to me and I resisted the need to cry out as the gray and golden figure stopped right in front of me. Hearing the crackle of flames, I didn't have to look up to know who had approached me.

The Ember Prime.

"So, you're the Juno that our little Oliver keeps swooning over?" Came her soft Russian accent. I looked up as I heard a noise of objection and spotted Oberon covering the visor of his body suit. I assumed if he didn't have it on, he would still be covering himself.

Not understanding what she had meant; I said, "What? Who's Oliver?" My gaze shifted back to Oberon as they all stared him down. I couldn't tell who it was because all the Warframes were still metal suits, but someone giggled as my friend was shoved forward. Ember Prime moved aside as he replaced her spot and looked down at me.

It was odd, but he offered his hand to me; which I gladly accepted. Still nervous about seeing this many Primes in one place, I cowered behind Oberon. Which, sadly enough, they all laughed at. Even Oberon did.

I could feel my heart hammering against my chest, making breathing painful as Oberon grabbed me by the elbow with a swift motion and veered me out of the room. I could hear him sigh in my ears as the door closed behind me. He took a few steps away, staring down at me.

My mind suddenly went blank as neither of us said nothing. Just staring quietly at each other as I grew uneasy from the ever growing tense air around us.

"Well," Oberon started. "What did you need?"

I cleared my throat as I remembered and asked him why and where he had run off to. He explained that he had business to attend to, back in the room with the primes. He reached out, pulled me forward, and said low enough just for me to hear, "Do not follow me back into that room."

He left me in a daze, standing alone in the empty hallway. I stood there for quite some time, I think. I'm not too sure. I just remember blinking and suddenly aware of someone poking my back from behind. I tried to ignore it, I really did. But it was getting on my nerves because I was in the midst of deep thinking and was interrupted.

I growled under my breath and jerked my head away, ready to bark at whoever was bothering me but stopped when I heard a familiar voice, "Hey, Loki. You gonna stand around and do nothing? Then come play with me!" I suppressed a groan as I spotted the body of the little Mirage.

I should be grateful, I suppose. That she would even talk to me. I'd heard how the others spoke of me. They blamed me for the loss of most of their clan. Nekros was almost the father to them, but for some reason; when I got here, he left.

I debated on swatting the girl away, but I thought better of it as I gave a slow nod. "Oh, alright. I'll play with you. What would you like to do, little one?" I asked in my best childish voice. Unlike some of us, a few Tenno were obviously just children.

We did our best to protect them, the rest of us were much older and the little ones looked up to us for everything.

Even her size.. She was smaller than I and she sounded so young… We both froze as the door entering the Dark Sectors room suddenly slid open and Oberon stormed out. I snatched Mirage and shoved her behind me, keeping an arm pressed against her to keep her hidden. "Oberon, are you alright?" I called out to him.

I felt her cower behind me as he whipped around and for once, I could see the Warframe twist with rage. "Loki, get in there and please, for the love of the Lotus, talk some sense into them!" He growled and turned right back around, stomping off towards the elevator. I frowned underneath my visor and turned my head to see Mirage. "Hey, are you alright?"

She seemed so fragile as her hands were around my waist and she gave a slight nod. Sighing, I reached up for the earpiece buried in the ear of the bodysuit and contacted Eota to find someone to come and tend to Mirage.

Kneeling next to her, I told her to stay there and that someone would come to take her because I had some things to figure out. The door opened again when I was mere feet from it. I hesitated for a second before inhaling and lifting my chin up. I boldly walked in, not cringing when the Primes were already turned and were staring me down.

The Rhino Prime spoke first, "I see. So you are Oliver's replacement?" I didn't know how they wanted me to reply, so I gave a slight head nod in return. He looked to the others and gave a shrug when they turned to stare at him. An unfamiliar voice then stated, "I think she will be alright. She seems useful for this type of discussion." I think that was the Mag Prime, judging how the Primes looked at her when she spoke.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted something moving along the edge of my gaze. I couldn't see too much, so I moved my head to see who it was; I froze in awe.

There, standing so damn tall with gleaming gold and white armor, was a Loki Prime. I recognized his thick thigh armor pieces along with those unmistakable inward horns. The Ember Prime stepped in front of the view of my Prime, pointed to the direction of the table and sneered, "Didn't the Lotus tell you that it is rude to stare at a Prime like that?"

I felt my face grow warm underneath the visor and it suddenly became uncomfortable to have it on as I made my way to the planning table and looked down at it. Aware of Ember Prime breathing down my neck; she was so close where she stood behind me.

I froze when I glanced down at the table and the plans scattered across it. I clenched my fists in anger and turned on her. I had to look up because of her height; but now was not the time to be scared of her as I forced myself to speak, "What is this? Plans to take over a Sector for ourselves? My arrival nearly destroyed the entire clan and we hardly have enough Tenno to protect our Dojo, let alone another piece of territory!" I felt the air tense around me, telling me that my outburst startled the Primes. No one spoke, so I continued with my angry rant. "You all know for a fact that we were left with mostly children. Children who are much younger than us. Would you really force little Mirage to wage a war against other clans?" I noticed their soulless eyes were pinned to something else behind me. What frightened me was that is wasn't Ember Prime. She had migrated to stand at my left side.

I slowly turned my head to glance behind me but stopped when I felt a Warframe's clawed hands grip my shoulders. I shifted to look down, feeling the sharp tips pierce through my body suit and straight into my skin. I caught a glimpse of a Primes fingers halfway into my body. I knew I was in big trouble, so I did nothing to express the growing pain.

"Now now, Primes. Please do realise that our little Juno here does have a valid point." I heard the strong voice say, I realised this might be the Loki Prime. I opened my mouth to speak, but was interrupted, "But nonetheless we will continue. Now, Juno. When you leave, please tell Oliver that the both of you are to stay out of our business. Am I understood?" I swallowed to moisten my suddenly dry throat so I could reply. "Y-Yes, of course. We understand."

I heard the faint sound of the door open and heard footsteps; someone else I couldn't see had entered.

Loki Prime slowly pulled his fingers out of my shoulders, causing me to shudder violently as I felt the metal rub against the wounds. "Oliver, leave the room with her. Now." I was forcefully pulled around and shoved forward. I slipped on my own blood painting the floor, and I retched at the sight of it. Oberon was instantly at my side, pulling me off the floor. We both managed a bow, and scurried out of the room.

I couldn't help but glance behind, and saw Loki Prime somewhat admiring my blood under the dim lights of the room, with the others staring quietly at him.

My friend hurried me down the hall, he said that the Loki had massive fingers for a Prime and the wounds he had created on my person were not stopping. Little Mirage was waiting for us in the open elevator and ushered us in. "Oh, no!" She protested at the miserable sight of me, "What in the Lotus did they do to you?"

I gave a pained grunt when I tried shrugging and turned to lean against Oberon. He didn't say anything as my blood dripped onto him, and neither of us answered her.

When the door slid open, he slipped his right arm under my legs and despite my concerns, hoisted me onto both his arms. "Juno, trust me. It'll be easier like this." I huffed and stopped whining, allowing him to do whatever he wanted.

He sprinted down the hall and sped for his room, tailed closely by our little friend as he turned corner after corner. We made our destination and all three of us stepped into Oberon's room.

He rushed me onto his bed, and completely ignored the fact my blood dripped onto both the floor and the sheets. He was already stuffing pillows under my head and lower back, allowing me to rest but sit up at the same time.

I dreaded what would happen next. I hadn't been healed by Oberon before, but I heard it wasn't the best feeling in the world.

He apologized in advance while Mirage offered to hold my hand. I gratefully accepted and she crawled onto the bed, where she nestled into my side. It was a little comforting, easing my mind. Just for a moment, I forgot where I was at. I was jolted back with pain rippling through my shoulders as Oberon casted Renewal on me. Every wave of healing energy poured into my flesh, and I felt it repairing itself in a manner that sent my limbs wanting to flail in agony.

Although the feeling of my skin stretching over bone was enough to make me scream, I didn't. I forced myself back against the soft pillows perched behind me and focused myself to turn my head, holding what was probably Oberon's gaze. I was halfway aware of him making soft cooing noises, and I could hear myself faintly chuckling. I never noticed until now that he would often shift back and forth onto each foot when he was embarrassed.

Despite the pain, I knew I was smiling at the thought of just him. He didn't really have to do any of this for me. He didn't have to walk back into the Dark Sectors room and practically drag me back out. I stopped smiling when the pain passed and I was able to freely move my arms about. I sat up, glancing back at the sheets and flinching when the crimson blood stood out against the white cloths.

After helping me out of bed, Oberon swiftly changed the ruined sheets and tossed them into a barren corner of his quarters. After Mirage had seemingly dozed off, I settled back onto the bed alongside her. Motioning for Oberon to join us, I huffed when he declined. He said that he wanted to sit on the floor instead. I scooted over until my head was able to press against the back of his neck.

He tensed up, causing me to yank my body back and mumble an apology under my breath. He leaned his head back, and for just a moment, I swear I saw his eyes gleam behind the dark visor. I felt my breath hitch deep in my lungs when his hands slowly rose up to his helmet, hearing the soft hiss of the clasps being released, he carefully slipped off his helmet.

His skin was a light brown, his eyes a bright aqua with soft pink edging the outer layer of his irises. His hair was cut into a mohawk, black with dull olive-green highlights. He had scars draped along the lower left side of his face. It struck me when I just realised that I had never seen myself underneath this body suit.

I quickly looked down and glanced at my hands, turning them over and staring intently. I didn't want to take off the helmet. It's not like I knew how to anyways.

I found that when I looked back up, I couldn't stop staring at him. He was obviously taller, but also lean with taunt muscles that were bulging underneath the skin tight bodysuit that was assigned to each of us. When I caught his intense gaze, I wasn't able to stop the rush of warmth flooding my cheeks. Biting my lower lip lightly, I spoke first, "I've never had the luxury or the safety to be able to take this helmet off. Please don't expect me to let you see me first without me being able to see myself."

His soft pink lips pulled into a slight smirk, revealing perfect white teeth. I felt the warmth turn into a sudden flash of heat and I forced my eyes off of him.

I cleared my throat and stood up, glancing at the door. Oberon, no, Oliver, followed my lead. My arms ached a bit and I reached up toward the lit ceiling, telling my friend how good it felt to be able to feel my shoulders again. His already bright eyes seemed to light up when he said that, and I snuck a smile. I added a bow and gave him my thanks, stopping for a moment to lean my forehead against his chest to further show my gratitude.

Just when I left his room and stepped out into the empty halls, Eota popped onto my HUD and bounced around excitedly. In a flur of energy, I picked out the words, "... Ash… Here… Returned… Pluto."

So, that's where he had gone? To Pluto? My guess would be that he went there to snoop around the Outer Terminus. If word got out to the Primes that Ash had gone there, I had no doubts they wouldn't be too pleased. We older Tenno were burdened with the task of grinding for supplies, always. We weren't supposed to go off on our own.

Telling Eota to keep quiet about this, I sent Ash a message, asking him to meet me in my room, and sent a waypoint marker along with the message. Setting one for myself, I maneuvered the winding halls until I arrived in my own quarters. Just as Ash did the same. We both entered the almost-barren room and crossed the area to sit on the bed.

When I told him that word had gone out to myself and Eota where he had gone, he merely sighed, and shook his head in disappointment, "Listen, Juno. The Primes have always been corrupt with the power they hold. This will never change. There will be a time where you and I might have to go off on our own."

I knew he watched me tense, and my fists subconsciously balled up in an attempt to keep the anxiety that threatened to overflow at bay. After letting me a few moments of rest, I pulled open the Inventory screen on my HUD and hesitated before mentally clicking on it. I held out my right palm as it materialized, taking on the same form as it did when I discovered it.

The broken mask.

He cocked his head to the side when I turned it over in my hand and studied it closely. I opened my mouth and mumbled, "Ash, when I found this at the last incident, it did something to me. I picked it off the ground, and I caught a glimpse of a child lying dead and murdered inside the pod." My voice wavered when I said child and after I finished, I cleared my throat.

He carefully leaned over and peered at it, making no move at all to pick it up. He gave a nod and mentioned for me to put it away. When I did, he said, "Juno, just get some rest. It's been a long day. Tomorrow, you, Oberon, and I have some things to do. You both will need all the rest you can get, because we will be busy the entire day. Understood?"

I gave a nod in acknowledgement, settling quietly down on the bed and watching his back disappear through the door. I decided to do something that I hadn't before. I reached up and began to familiarize myself with the structure of the helmet. It took a bit of searching, but I eventually found the metal clips that were pressed so tightly into the bodysuit, my fingers almost grazed over it, mistaking it for the rough fabric. My fingers easily slipped under them, and I was able to pry off the secured clips until an audible 'pop' sounded loudly in my ears, startling me when I felt my helmet loosen.

I inhaled heavily when I pulled up a small shard of what used to be a mirror from my Inventory, slipping off my helmet when it fully appeared in front of me. Carefully avoiding the shard, I turned my back so I could toss the helmet onto my sleeping area. I felt myself squinting as I glanced up, noticing everything was even sharper; without the helmet to severe my ability to see.

My gaze finally found the reflective surface of the shard and I watched my own eyes widen in surprise. I reached my gloved hands up to touch my shortly cut hair, the same style as Oliver. The shaved sides of my head were a faint orange, the mohawk was a mix of silver and streaks of the same orange. My skin was a pale white, heavy scars claiming residence on the lower right side of my right cheek and extending down onto my neck. I like to think that my eyes were the best. (insert here about the eyes)

"So," a voice from the doorway spoke, and I whipped around, accidently throwing my glass shard towards the invader instinctively. They easily dodged it, and as soon as the shard wedged itself into the white wall, it vanished, and I knew that it was back in my Inventory already.

I let myself relax as I realised that it was Oliver who was in my room. He had his helmet off again and was grinning slightly at me. After a hurried 'sorry,' I questioned on why he was there.

He gestured to his face, and then walked over to cup my cheeks with both his hands. Of course my face flushed, and since my skin was so pale and I didn't have my helmet on, it was incredibly noticeable. His laughter sounded like finely tuned bells, and I relished in the moment before joining in on his laughing spree.

I lifted my hands up to playfully push against his chest, and as of right now, we were children. Fooling around as if the current wars were not an issue. He lifted me onto his arms, and jumped onto the bed. Bouncing with me draped on his muscled back. Frankly, I was enjoying myself.

"Are you two done flirting with each other?"

Oliver froze under me as my arms and legs were forced off him, and I was yanked back. Ember Prime had a tight grip on the back of my neck, squeezing painfully as she kept me lifted in mid air. I tried not to make any noise, but the crushing weight on my esophagus was painful, even worse with my head exposed.

"Ember, please stop. You're choking her." Oliver calmly asked her, but I thought I saw a flash of panic within his brilliant colored eyes.

She leaned close to me, close enough I could feel her hot breath through the Warframe. "Now listen to me, Juno. Oliver might be in love with you, but I own him. Am I clear?" I felt confused by this, what did she mean? We couldn't own each other..

She left after I quietly agreed. I had Eota lock the door behind her as I carefully touched my tender neck, wincing as my skin throbbed underneath.

Oliver was silent as he had me sit on his lap and went about to healing the bruise. I didn't bother telling him about what she had told me, as I assumed he already knew; since he apologized.

I shrugged in response, the mood that we had created earlier was gone. All that was left now, was fear and anxiety.

But that didn't mean I wanted him to leave. After he finished, I kept my head rested on his lap. All the stuff that had happened today was taking a heavy toll on me, and I had grown tired. He could tell, as he trailed a finger across the nape of my neck, causing me to shiver in response.

I wasn't really aware of it, but I had dozed off. I lazily turned over and was aware of pressing against my friend, and didn't bother to hide the sluggish grin that pulled at my lips. After a few moments of lying in his warmth, I rolled off him and rubbed my sore joints.

After some stretching moments, I checked the time. It was pretty early, and we had a couple hours until Ash would need us at the docks. I decided to let Oliver rest some more. I stood in front of him, and found myself staring at him. Absorbing all his features, as if I would never see him again.

An hour or so later, and after running a hand through my messy hair, I shook Oliver awake. I snatched my helmet and slipped it on, although he didn't have his in my room. I unlocked the door, sent a waypoint to his own helmet as he asked me to. "Ash needs us within the hour, so make sure you're ready. I'll see you then." I looked up at him through my visor, and smiled softly.

He smiled his own smile and gently ran a hand over the top of my hand, making me giggle. I patted the center of his chest and walked out of the room, quietly following the waypoint. After several minutes, I found the docks to notice Eota's door already open. Lumbering on, I was promptly greeted by him and I happily replied to him.

"Good morning." I nodded as I went straight to the console, settling down on my knees and pulling up the several displays, plastering them onto the window looking outside. I studied the lists until both Oliver and Ash's masked faces popped onto my HUD.

Ash spoke first, "Alright Tenno. Today's agenda is into the void. We'll be doing a couple Mobile Defense's, mainly Tower One's. Juno, care to bring your Frost?" I perked up excitedly, nodded quickly and scrambled up, asking Eota to bring out the said Warframe. I stood quietly in the Arsenal as Frost was fitted onto my slender frame, listening to the rest of the instructions.

Oliver was to bring his Oberon for healing purposes, and Ash said that he'd bring just that; his Ash.

I had Eota pull out of his docking port and into the empty space, Ash and Oliver following close behind me. I had exactly 5 of the specific keys in my possession, and Eota carefully activated it. While the other two were still in the process of preparing, I reminded them of the fact that I was currently marked by the Stalker and had been for a couple weeks now. They nodded in answer, and we slipped into deep space when we informed Eota that we were all ready.

It would take a few moments, and as I shifted in the Arsenal, I heard myself sniff when I caught a glimpse of the light outside as it suddenly darkened. Snatching my Orthos Prime, my Atomos, making sure I was ready for the upcoming missions, I made my way to the front of the console; grumbling softly under my breath. I heard Ash laughing in my ear, and was finally made aware my friends were locked in the midst of a conversation.

I tuned in just in time to hear that little Mirage had a set up one of her powers, Sleight of Hand, right on Ash's door. Even though it did hurt him, Mirage got away with a mere scolding. I heard Oliver telling him that he should have been a tad harsher, but they laughed and I tried to join them. When they both went silent, I looked up at the main glass and tipped my head to a side when they both just stared at me.

I blinked once, twice as I heard Oliver giggle.

Disabling the viewing screen, I kneeled down and closed my eyes as the ship jerked with a force that made me stumble, and I hurried to gather my footing once more. I'm not really sure how we end up in the void; all I know is that we always appear in a isolated room inside the Orokin tower we intend to enter.

I blinked open my eyes as the blinding white light faded from my view and I took in the area around us. Ash and Oliver were already standing next to me, stretching and getting ready as the Lotus appeared on my HUD, "We have multiple targets of interest for this mission. Bring them all to me."

Two. We had two targets to track down and bring back to the Lotus. I checked my HUD and breathed a sigh of relief as my gaze settled onto the large numbers of our health and shields, mine being the higher than the other two.

After being told we were to go past the first and right onto the second, Ash exited the room and speedily sprinted for the first. After a silent moment, I pulled out my Orthos Prime melee weapon; my friend holding his Vectis steady. I took the lead and charged after Ash. The wide room was splattered in split blood, and judging from the crumpled bodies lying motionless and in heaps on the ground, I assumed not a single drop was from our Ash.

All I heard next was Oliver saying, "Juno, we should capture the first target before the Stalker shows up." I guess he saw the light darken before we arrived, and in turn, I let him take the lead. I followed swiftly behind him, and I slowly let myself go.

Both of us were vaulting off of unaware enemies, shattering their bones in our wake. Frost was a little bigger, so I lagged behind when a gush of Lancers and Butchers crowded onto me. I was weary of the Butchers, but after a few direct hits, my shields dropped to a dangerously low level. I forced myself to stay calm as I spotted Oliver ahead, he had noticed my absence and began to back track.

I curled my right hand into a fist, and brought it down onto the ground in front of me. This activated Ice Wave, causing a moment of escape for me. The clueless Corrupted were thrown backwards from the impact and I vaulted high over them, landing gracefully and running faster than before to catch up to my friend. After a few rooms, we caught up to Ash. He glanced back after I called his name and offered a wave with his Paris Prime in hand.

I spotted a red waypoint marker moving quickly toward a door on the far left, and my heart jumped when Ash didn't seem to notice it. I broke off from my path and bolted after him, shouting into my earpiece, "Target One spotted! Engaging!" I know Ash would be angry with me, but we couldn't risk losing the target. We'd be in trouble more ways than one.

"Understood. Oberon and I will continue for the next target." Ash's voice strained when he spoke, but I ignored him. I caught up with the target and shoved my left hand out, casting Freeze onto the capture target. He didn't freeze entirely, but it gave me time to damage him enough so I could capture him.

It was a Corpus target. I could tell by what he was wearing and the tongue he was shouting in. He collapsed onto the ground, and I reached my right hand to hover above him. His body glowed yellow and it began to fade away, causing it to shriek at me. I moved my hand back as I fiddled with my melee weapon and spoke, "Target One captured. Some damage taken, but no too much." I stopped talking as I noticed the lights around me dimmed and turned a deep red. "Stalker inbound! What do I do?"

I panicked as the Stalker appeared onto my HUD, "Juno, you can't run from your past." I quickly crouched down and set a waypoint for the others, letting them know where I was at. My pulse was pounding loudly in my head as he popped up again, "The blood of Captain Vor is on your hands. Did you really think there would be no repercussions?"

I could see the friendly blue dots on my HUD, my friends were close. But not close enough as the lights dimmed and a black mist formed in front of me, "You shall not leave this place!"

The Stalker formed in the mist and he lurched forward, throwing me off balance as he pushed past me. His melee weapon looked like a deadly scythe and he swung wildly at me. I tried to cast a Snow Globe but froze when nothing happened. He screamed at me, "Your TENNO powers are useless!"

I couldn't think, I was terrified as he swung again and again, forcing me into a corner. Remembering how to fight, I brought up my weapon and parried off his harsh attacks, my sudden movement stunning him. An opening!

I quickly ran past him, striking him once before running for the door. I heard a whoosh and my head suddenly spun and I stumbled, falling down as I desperately tried to regain my footing. I forced myself up and noticed I was back in the corner.

I know this power all too well. It's the Teleport ability of none other than Loki. The Stalker had his melee weapon out again and was swinging violently; me barely able to dodge his attempted hits by the time my friends were able to find me.

I could hear hear Ash faintly shouting, "Juno, run! Run towards extraction, we will provide cover fire." I got ready to try to run past the Stalker once more, but my previous try made me halt in my tracks. He took advantage of this and his sharp blade connected into my gut. My shields strained under the powerful hit before quickly giving up. Over the pounding in my ears, I could hear myself wailing, "I can't! He won't let me go!"

After what felt like an eternity, we managed to hurt him to the point where he said, "No!? What have you...done?" Before kneeling down as the black mist enveloped him once more. He vanished as the mist dispersed and I allowed myself a moment of rest before the three of us followed the green waypoint marker on our HUD maps.

The extraction room was huge, with two sets of many stairs leading up to four separate extraction points in the wall. Each point resembled a door, the first three on the left were open and revealed the special gray door in our ships. They weren't small, but they weren't huge. Just big enough for a Warframe to squeeze in there and stay secured.

I ran up the stairs and proceeded to press my backside into the door so I could enter correctly, grabbing onto the footholds, and hoisting myself up so I could reach the handholds as well. As soon as I did, I felt Eota shift and pull away from the tower. I caught a glimpse of the empty vacuum of space before the door twisted into the ship and I found myself crouched at the navigation console again.

Hours passed and after many keys, Ash finally let us go home to the Dojo to rest. Eota helped me take off Frost, dropping me off so he could go rest at his favorite resting dock. I spotted the Tenno from months ago, and I remembered his name as I waved, "Hello, Volt, how nice to see you!"

He nodded at me when I passed his place outside of the Dojo as I heard someone call my name from somewhere behind. I instantly recognized Oliver's voice and I didn't have to turn around to know that he was already at my side.

He greeted me with a pat on my head, and I stopped walking when I entered the Dojo, turning back to walk under the arch of the door leading outside into the space. Oliver followed me, standing halfway in front of me as we both gazed out into the beautiful place we called space.

I could see a planet, I think it was called Phobos. It glowed against the thousands of other stars and unknown ships traveling around.

"You know, Oliver. I think we will be okay. Maybe you and I could take other Tenno, including Ash, and start our own clan." Ours was corrupt, we both knew it. He nodded in response and I found myself walking around his and laying my head against his chest.

His heartbeat gave me comfort as I stared out into space, thinking about the time where we could start our own life, away from the Primes.


End file.
